The Life Of A Fire Fox
by WillaDevil
Summary: This is The life of Kitsune Sanda. My very first KHR oc. This plot was mainly taken by a page I was rping at so yeah. I have taken the premission to use the ocs of the others for my story. For knowing who the ocs are or how the look like, just give me a messege and i will post their profile to you. no links. Just profiles.
1. Chapter 1

North America. Somewhere near the Mississippi river. There was a building. A museum in fact. That was what it appeared to be. But bellow it, a place where people lived. They built their hideout there so they will not gather much attention. More like they wanted to have a secure hideout so they would not be found easy. So someone would always be there to keep it safe. Since the so-called museum belonged to them.

Below it lived a Mafia family. Not one of the most powerful but it could manage. It could protect itself. Its name was Fire. It belonged into the most powerful Mafia families in earth. It belonged to the Vongola. Like the Varia which was the assassination squad of the Vongola. Fire was like Vongola's secretary. It kept everything that was included in Vongola in papers. Many documents went there every day so they would not get lost. It was also like the bank of the Vongola. All the money of the family went there.

Recently though Fire's leader had a feeling that something bad would happen so she sent everything to the main Vongola HQ so they would be safe in case anything bad happened to the Fire family.

And the leader was right. Someone was searching for them. They were close on finding them. They had with them an ex-member of the Fire family. No one was able to find Fire's hideout if he was not its member or he did not belong into the Vongola.

"Are we there yet? It's almost sunrise."

"Be a little more patient, boss. I promised to bring you there and I will."

A woman and a man were talking while some more people were behind them. The man appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair had the color of teal.

The woman smirked lightly as she played with her white hair. Then she chuckled.

"It must be hard for you to do something like that. After all you know them very well. It is your own family isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And I have my reasons. I don't want to tell you. Not yet."

"As you please Renji"

The man , Renji had a face full of hatred. But it was most like a poker-face. He did not know what to feel. He wanted them to pay for what they have done to him. They had kicked him away for god knows why. Not even Renji himself did not know. The only thing that bothered him were two children. One at the age of 6 and one about 11. They were the Fire family leaders' children. He wanted to spare only them. But he did not know how his new boss would react. He would do whatever he was able to do to prevent anything bad from happening to these children.

"Renji…what's on your mind?"

Renji looked at the woman.

"I'm just looking at the way. It should not be far. In fact there it is. Under that building."

"hmmm…It is huh…This is a…..quite nice new."

The woman chuckled yet again.

"Everyone you hear? This is it. The moment all of us were waiting for. Let's go have some fun. This time it's not some group. It's a whole family. Slay anyone that gets in your way. And do NOT hesitate. Is that clear?"

A loud sound of yeses were heard from the woman's companions. The woman smirked. She knew that her companions were loyal to her and she could see that they had the same passion as she did. She could not be more please than she was. The moment she was waiting for has come. No one cared if they were going to kill adults, teenagers or even kids. They were that cold blooded. Their only pleasure was to kill and nothing more. Each fight were a pleasant experience to them.

Renji was watching the sight closely. He realized that the woman was not doing what she had told him. She apparently did not have anything against the Fire family. In fact they only wanted to have fun. Renji got mad. He had not agreed to any of this. The woman might have been his new boss but he would not let her have her way if that was what she intended to do.

"Sister…"

The white haired woman looked at Renji waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Can …..Can we continue?"

"Of course."

The woman, Sister, turned around.

"Ok everyone! Here we go!"

Renji clicked his tongue in annoyance as he began walking. Sister and her group followed him. He was starting to question his decision. He was not sure if what he was doing was really revenge. He thought about all these people that were about to get slaughtered. This was a bit too much to get revenge with.

He sighed seeing that they were closing in each second. He was still wondering how would he react when they would attack them. Even though they were just a bunch of a Assassin group against a mafia family ; the assassins were a lot stronger. After all the family had a few people who were considered powerful. And on of those were Renji.

He suddenly heard Sister laugh. Her laugh was full of enjoyment and hatred towards her target. He wanted to get out the reason of why was she doing that but he never could make her split it out. All he was getting was "Just for fun". He had started to think that it was just a lame excuse to make Renji stop asking about that. He, though, kept asking. He was always taking the same answer again and again.

After a while of walking they came to a halt. They were in front of a huge building. It had the typical look of a museum building. He suddenly felt a bit weird. Like there was something heave in his chest. He wanted to stop but it was too late. They had come that far.

"There is is. Below here. We will go inside and then in the hideout."

"We won't go inside at all. You said that the hideout is below this place right?"

"Yes. Apparently we are standing above it. The main entrance is inside the building. No one should be in there at this time of hour. Wait. If you are not going to get inside then how will you-"

The white haired woman smirked as she cut Renji off.

"We will break in. Renji. You are truly a very helpful person"

Sister said as she walked to Renji put her pale hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. The young man got surprised. He had a thing for the woman so this was like he was in heaven. It made him forget what he was feeling now. All this regret. But quickly he got back to reality. She was most likely doing that to catch him of guard. He was the Fire family's most powerful hitman. Hayato Renji Hibiki. He was on equal strength as the storm guardian of the 9th. Maybe a bit more powerful. He was known for his strength in the Vongola. He by that time was considered a very but threat and a traitor.

Soon enough the woman parted from Renji's lips before turning around and speaking to her partners.

"Let's all break them!"

As she said that all the assassins hit the ground. The place was full of flames. Green, purple, indigo, Red and even the orange flame.

Bellow the Fire family had understood that something bad was happening. The younger child of the leader was crying feeling scared. All of the fire family members run to get their equipment.

The head woman, The leader's wife was comforting her kid to stop crying. She had understood what was going on. She was right about everything. She was glad that she had sent her older son away for the time being. He was safe a bit further away. In the closest town with his teacher.

"It's going to be alright sweaty. Mommy and daddy will protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly the woman's husband bursted into the room.

"Take Kitsune and run. We will take care of this."

Upon hearing that the woman stood up angry at her mate.

"What are you saying?! If I leave as well then you all will die! You know that currently I am the strongest female! How can you say I have to leave?! I am this family's leader as well. I cannot abandon this place. Not until I cease on living!"

Her husband was not saying anything. The woman had put him in his place. He had nothing to defend himself with.

"Dear, I know that I have to protect Kitsune too. I will try to protect both. I WILL protect both my family AND my Child! That is what I have to do."

"Don't care about anything but out child. This is your responsibility. The family is on me…"

The woman was looking at the man. She always put her kid before everything but she could not back down from protecting her own family. She was born there and lived there since forever. If she abandoned it she would regret it for the rest of her life. She was prepared to give her life for her child. If she was given an option to save her child and let her home be destroyed despite the feelings she had towards her family she would save her kid. She put it above else. Even her own family.

"Sweaty. Mom might get scary from now on. Promise not to get scared of me? Mommy will protect you. You have nothing to worry about. This is just a game. A game that we have to be very careful of playing. Remember when we played hide and seek?"

The small child with tears feeling her beautiful blue eyes looked up at her mother.

"I remember"

The woman smiled and tried to be as convincing as she could be. She was trying to explain everything to her kid without making it scared.

"Good. This is just like that. Hide and don't ever come out. No matter what happens. You are good at that. Find a good place to hide and wait until everything is finished. I will came to find you when I can. Ok so now-"

A huge bang was heard and smoke filled the room. The woman quickly grabbed her child and put her in her arms.

Her husband came inside full of blood on his face painting. The older woman covered her child's eyes to prevent her from looking at that a sight.

In the door too people appeared. A woman with pure white hair and bright purple eyes. The other one was Renji. It was Sister and Renji. The woman's hair has slightly become red from the blood but their color could still be seen.

The leader's wife eyes widen

"You! How could you do that?! I never thought that you were able of betraying us once again! Shame on you Hayato!"

The wounded man walked In from of his wife and child. Looking about his shoulder he spoke.

"Martha, Take kitsune and go. Now!"

The man demanded. Martha backed out a little before leaving her kid down and leaning in front of it. Martha put her slender hands on her daughter's small shoulders.

"Kitsune."

She spoke with a soft tone and stared at her daughter's once again teary eyes

"Run and hide. The game is starting. You know what to do."

Kitsune run. Sister however did not let get run for long. She quickly got in front of the small child and was ready to slaughter it. Kistune fell down by her fear and screamed with all her power.

"Don't. Touch. My. Kid!"

Martha shouted as she appeared out of nowhere and punched the woman's face. He weapon was a pair of gloves with the mark of the Vongola on that.

Sister was pushed behind and against the wall breaking a couple by the force of her punch.

Dust from the broken walls filled the room.

Sister rose to her feet some seconds later.

"You. You are more powerful than the rest I killed. You are the leader aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Well…"

Sister run to Martha pulling out her Katana. She slashed at Martha.

Martha without hesitation blocked the attack with her gloves and smacking away Sister's sword before giving her once again a powerful punch.

Sister was bumped against the wall with force. And fell down.

She rose up wiping the slight drop of blood that had dropped from her mouth.

"You, dare to hit my face. You will regret this. They don't call me THE assassin for nothing."

"Assassin?!"

Upon hearing that name Martha came to realize that Sister was the one that had been killing all these people of the Vongola.

Sister slashed at Martha again. Martha went to block again but in the last moment she felt sharp pain through her chest. She looked below. Martha saw a sword coming out from the left part of her chest. Blood was flowing out of her.

"Shit. An illusion…"

Martha coughed blood as Sister removed her sword out of the woman's chest. She had stabbed Martha's heart. She had cut it in half.

Martha kneeled down and then fell on her front. A pool of blood soon was formed around her. Martha gave a last look at her daughter before leaving her last breath.

Kitsune fell back. Her mother had been killed in front of her eyes. She was ready to faint by fear.

Sister the next minute killed also kitsune's father. With them the whole fire family was slaughtered. The only members of fire family were Kitsune and her brother.

Kitsune was looking at Sister as she was closing in to her. She was backing down with each step Sister was making.

Renji was filed with sadness and sorrow. He never believed that he would feel like that after seeing his bosses get killed in front of his eyes and especially; in front of their daughter's eyes. Upon making that though Hibiki came to.

"Daughter?"

He questioned to himself before looking at sister who had rose her sword ready to put an end to the 6 years old life.

"Wait! I never agreed to this! Sister!"

He said and instantly he was in front of the woman kicking her away. Looking above his shoulder he looked at Kitsune.

"Kitsune, did she hurt you?"

The small child shook her head and that made Hibiki have a slight bit of happiness in him. He had acted the right moment. He was unable to move to protect his previous friends.

"Hibiki! How dare you do that to me! Get out of the way now. OR I will kill you too!"

Renji looked at Sister with eyes filled with anger.

"I told you I would help you get here. I never said I would let you kill an innocent child. She is ONLY a kid!"

"Out of the way now! I order you to leave. NOW!"

"You are in no place off saying that too me. If you go against me now. You will die."

"Don't talk to me like that you peace of shit!"

As the white haired woman shouted she run to Hibiki. He sighed in annoyance.

"You don't listen do you?"

As Sister was above Hibiki ready to slash him open he took out his knife and simply blocked her attack.

"You know. You looked stronger when you were killing all these people. Your strength in meaningless to me."

Sister was dumfounded. She never believed the he would have such strength.

"who. Who are you? You are not who you told me you are you?"

"No. MY name is Hayato. Hayato Renji Hibiki. The storm guardian of the Fire family"

"You. You lied to me! I trusted you!"

"I never lied to you. You never asked about my strength. I can forgive what you did you this kid's parents but I will NEVER and I mean NEVER let you kill HER! Kill whoever you want but her! It's time for you to meet your end. Sister"

As Hibiki said that.; he took out his other knife. It became red with flames and slashed the white haired woman's neck.

Sister fell on the ground full of blood.

"You…rose a hand…on me…You will pay for that. I…I wanted to save this for later…For someone….worth it….. But…you are…ok for it… From now you will age backwards. 22 years later you will die…They only cure for you…is to find your true love….I will not die though. I will….I will keep on living inside of you until you are weak enough and I can break free!"

Sister threw something at Hibiki. It was like a sharp paper. He was unable to cut it down and it went inside his body. He felt like something was hitting him from the inside. Then Sister vanished into thin air.

Hibiki looked around to spot her bad at the last moment he saw her in spirit form jumping into him. She had possessed him. He was too strong for her to take control. She would keep on living inside of him until his death.

Sister's original body though was there. Lying soulless and full off blood. Kitsune was still down looking up at Hibiki.

"H-Hayato… Is…. Is that you?"

Hayato smiled .

"Yes. That's me."

Kitsune started crying even more as she threw her arms on Hibiki. Hibiki used to play with her whenever he could.

"Everything in now ok. Everything is really ok. No one will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I am alive."

He vowed to protect this child. He would do it. If not from close, then from far. He would do anything to replay her for what was he responsible of. That time, Kitsune was the only reason he was living.

"Kitsune Amy Sanda. I will protect you even if it costs me my life."

When Renji finished saying that the small child fainted. Everything that happened was too much for her. She had gone thru a lot in one day. She had lost everything in a matter of seconds. And everything happened before her eyes. He parents friends and relatives were all dead. There was not a soul alive except Kitsune an Hibiki.

Taking the kid to his arms Hibiki made his way out of the blooded hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was out he sat down a bit near a tree to get some rest. He had not seen Kitsune's brother anywhere. He guessed he was away. Renji was glad that Ren was not there to see with his eyes his parents getting murdered.

Renji was mad at himself. He could not believe that he let Sister do that much of damage to a single family. All members of the group were dead. She was inside him. (XD I know it sounds Ero but oh well~ :S) She was living inside his body. He was sure that she was too weak to take over him. It would take some years to, since he had hit her hard. He would have killed her is she did not abandon her body to try and possess his. She, now, had Hibiki's body as a vessel until she became strong enough to take over him and continue where she left off. The man would not let her. By the time, he would be too weak and Sister will be able to take over him, both of the kids will be older and stronger. She would be too weak for both of them.

Hibiki sighed. He did not know what to do to forgive himself. They were so kind to him and he repaid them with bringing an assassin group to kill them. He did not know for what reason he had done that. He was trying to find out but no answers were coming to his head. It was completely blank.

Kitsune was sleeping onto his legs peacefully. Her face was so cute it made Hibiki want to burst into tears. Her face was so peaceful like nothing had happened.

"That's how lucky kids are. They are able to forget thing easy. I hope she will get over it fast. That smile of hers was always bringing me joy. It was refreshing me. I wonder if she will ever be able to smile like that again."

He caressed the girl's head. He smiled and let himself free. His back touched the tree and his head was tilted to the side. He was about to sleep. All these events made him tired. But he wanted to think of something to say when he would meet Kitsune's brother. Renji was a grown up alright, however he still needed some time to prepare his words. He would, after all, speak to Kitsune's family member. Kitsune's brother would probably try to kill him for allying his family to get killed. He felt kind of anxious. Ren, Kitsune's brother loved his sister too much. It was like to him Kitsune was everything he had. Renji expected a really harsh reaction of him.

Renji sighed deeply. His eyelids were heavy. He could not keep them open. He fell asleep on the spot. He looked so peaceful whilst he was sleeping. He felt really warm and with Kitsune on his lap he felt extremely happy. Even when he was sleeping.

"Hayato!"

"mmm, five more minutes"

"Ha-ya-to! Wake up!"

He got hit by something on the head which woke him up. It was not a powerful hit but it was enough to wake him up. His vision was blurry so he rubbed his eyes to clear it. When his vision was ok he saw that Kitsune had woken up and was shaking him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hayato, Where is brother"

"Ren? I don't know. I haven't seen him in ages"

"….I see…"

Hayato smiled and placed a hand on the kid's head caressing it.

"Don't worry. He is ok."

The small girl smiled and looked up at Renji. She nodded happily. Hayato smiled himself and looked around. He did not see anyone else except him and Kitsune. IT was only natural since they were in the middle of a forest. No one even came there except those who belonged to the fire family. He sighed and looked up at the sky. He saw that it was starting to get dark. He had to take Kitsune somewhere. The hideout was not an option. He had to take her to his home, but he was worried that Ren might come back and he will not see anyone there. He had to be patient and wait until he arrives. If he would come.

"Ah!Brother!"

Suddenly kitsune screamed making Renji flinch. She started running at a black figure. The girl threw her arms at the figure which help her up and brought her into a tight hug. He had not heard what the kid had said.

Looking more at the figure; Renji saw that it was Kitsune's brother. Ren had finally arrived there. And she was at the right time. Hibiki had to give him an explanation.

Ren walked to Hibiki with Kitsune in his arms. When he reached him he looked at the hideout. He let Kitsune down and he looked at Hibiki.

"Who did this? I saw everything…Why are my parents dead?!"

Ren was only eleven years old but he was mature. He seemed to be about sixteen to seventeen. Ren had gotten inside the Fire family's hideout first. When his eyes saw the blood and the dead bodies everywhere he panicked. He did not know if his sister was alive or dead. He did not know if he would see his parents' faces again. He run through the whole hideout to see if Kitsune was hiding somewhere. He did not find her and her became even more panicked. He reached his parent's room and when he saw their bodied laying down full of blood he bursted into tears. But he stopped himself soon enough. He had to look for his sister. She was nowhere to be found in the hideout. He though that she might have been kidnaped.

"Ren, hear me out will you?"

"What did you do to them? Where you the one who did all of this!?"

"No,Ren, I..I will explain. Just calm down a little"

"How can I calm down…?"

"At least try to."

Ren was really mad. He found it impossible to calm down at that situation. He did his best and eventually managed to calm down.

Hibiki explained everything that happened. Ren's reaction was as he had though. Ren hit him many times for letting something like that happened to them. If it was not for Kitsune, Ren would have lost control.

"I will take full responsibility for you. I will raise you as long as I can. I-"

"I don't care what you say. I am not leaving my sister into your hands. I will raise her myself!"

"Ren, at least let me help you. You can't do much at the age you are now."

Ren was silent. Hibiki had a point. He could look after both himself and his sister. He was only eleven years old. There were no many things he could do. His physical strength was too low and the presence of an adult was a must at his age. If not he would go inside an orphanage and he did not want his sister to grow up like that.

Ren clicked his tongue. He had to cooperate with Hibiki if he wanted to live a normal life. He looked at his sitar. She was staring at him nodding. He knew that Kitsune would want Hibiki to be in charge of them. He was the only person she ever liked out of all the guardians of the fire family.

Kitsune walked at Ren and raised her hands at him, telling him to lift her up. Ren could not do anything but smile. He was glad his sister was alright. He never had experienced such joy as then. He soon enough took the small kid in his arms and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"If it wasn't for you; I would have gotten crazy by now"

"Ren, you are a boy matured for your age. I don't know how that happened but it is certainly a good thing for someone to have. As long as you will be able to take care of yourself, I will go and you will never see me again."

"You better do that or I'll make sure you never see anyone again"

"Brother, don't talk like that to him"

Kitsune looked at Ren with a sad face and her eyes were begging him. He always did whatever his sister wanted him to. Not even once he said no to her. He knew that he had to sometime but this time was not the right one. Ren sighed as he smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, Kitsune. I won't do that again. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course~ Kitsune will forgive brother"

Ren laughed.

"How cute you are. It makes me want to pinch your cheeks real hard"

Upon hearing that, Kitsune covered her cheeks with her hand and look at Ren angrily.

"No! Kitsune won't let you do that!"

Both Ren and Hibiki laughed with their hearts. They were glad that at least Kitsune was saved.

Hibiki realized something. Sister did not know that Martha had two kids. This was an advantage to them. Sister's only aim was to erase the existence of anyone who belonged to the Fire family. Meaning she did not target Ren. Ren was already in training to become a guardian of the 10th generation of the Fire family. Kitsune would start as soon as she turned 8. Her brother would train her himself.

Ren knew that Kitsune would turn out to be a strong woman like her mother was. She looked like her. Only her eyes were different. Kitsune's eyes were sky blue when her mothers were red like a vampire's. Kitsune took the hair color of her mother and the eyes of her father. Ren was determined to make Kitsune the strongest leader even in the Fire family. Other that resembling her mother, she resembled the 3rd boss of the Vongola. No one knew his name.

Ren knew all that because he had read book full of Vongola's history. He knew it all. He knew all the bosses and the guardians. From the first generation to the 8th. The 9th generation was pretty new. His mother became the boss a year before. His father was the lightning guardian of the ninth generation.

"Well. Let's go home. We will have to walk a little until we reach my car. It's not far."

"I will hold Kitsune in my arms until we reach the car. Kitsune you should sleep. It's getting late."

The small girl put her head on Ren's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. She was always sleeping fast; since she was a baby.

After that they left the place and went straight to the car and then to their home.

Two years later, Ren took Kitsune and they left Hibiki's house. Ren had recently started to train Kitsune with Hibiki's help. Kitsune had learned how to dodge really well. Just like their grandfather did. Her attacks were not that strong though. Ren gave Kitsune a variety of weapon each time they train only for her to pick a Scythe. He had to admin his sister had weird tastes.

After they left Hibiki's house they went to some people their parents knew where they stayed for two more years and then with their help they left and went to Japan in Namimori where Kitsune went to high school. She had turned out to be more beautiful that her mother was. She though was cold to anyone she met for the 1st time except, Ren. He did not know how to explain that but he was glad that his sister had gotten over their parents' death.


End file.
